Twilight: A New Beginning
by BBG4ya
Summary: A new girl and her sister moves to Forks. The girl name is Monqiue and she has a dark secret. Everyone is dying to find out exactly what she is.
1. Red Eyes

"I need to get away from my old life and start a new. Its for my own good, no for our own good."

Those were the words I kept telling myself as I cruised down the highway. I was on my way to my cousin's, Shanique house. I came to go live with her because i wanted my last school year to be actually great. I was sick of moving around and tired of switching schools all the time. My parents are travelers, and everytime i get halfway thru the school they decide to move on. I always thought it was stupid for them to do that especially when i made friends and got deep into my high school year. I took a quick glance at the backseat to check on my little sister, Michelle. The lights that came from the streetlights from the window beside her hightlighted her chocolate skin as she peacefully slept on the seats. My little sister is only 11 years old, and I'm getting kind of jealous about her life style. The fact that no one makes fun of her because of her looks, she makes alot of friends. She's quiet but sweet. We sorta share the same traits; the fact that I'm quiet is to keep my feelings from getting hurt. I try not to make myself stand out so much because i hate the way people talk about me. I blame my looks; my mixed caramel skin, dark red eyes and dark red hair makes everyone judge me for something I'm not. They look at me like I'm some kind of ghetto hoe just because I'm asian and black. Thats how it was in my last school. I'm glad I'm outta there. They treated me like a freak....they were some what right

I was coming to a streetlight when I cameback to realization. I waited for the red light to change already. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel impaitently. I needed to get home; I was getting tired and irritated. I wanted to close my eyes just for a second, but somethign flashed across my sight. I wasnt sure what it was, all I saw was a white blurr lightly bouncing off the front of my car. My eyes were wide open, hoping that what ever jumped on my car would come back. It didn't.

"Monique?" I blinked a couple times and realize that my sister was awake. She rubbed her eyes.

"Are we almost there?," she asked. The light turned green and I started to go again.

" Almost Michelle, we'll be there in 5 minutes, okay hun?" I wanted to make sure she could stay up a little longer, just tell we got to Shanique's.

It was a nother 10 minutes before we reached a reached a neighborhood filled with tall apartment buildings. I turned the engine off and got out the car. I unfolded a piece of paper that wa sin my jean's front pocket. I checked twice to see if I was in the right place. I sighed. I was thinking she owned a 4 bedroom house. Doesnt matter, its all or nothing.

"MOMO!!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I spun around to see a dark skinned young woman runnign towards me in a pair of short pink shorts, a small tight white T, and rugged slippers. The woman hugged me tight once she put her arms around me.

"OH MOMO! HOW ARE YA HUN?! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I gazed at the woman for a few seconds. Her hair was put into a puffy afro puff ponytail, her chocolate eyes that went well with her big lips. She looked familiar. She had a sad look on her face as if I didnt remember her. I had to do soemthing quick. Without thinking a carefully said her name in question form. "A-ashely?"

She squealed loudly in my ear. With that kind of squeal, I bet all the neighbors could hear,

"I'm so glad you remembered me! I havent seen you in ages gurl." she said with the happy tone in her voice.

"So where is my little baby cousin at?"

"In the car, she may have fallen asleep."

I watched a she opened the passenger side and carefully picked my sister up and put her in her arms. I grabbed our night bags out of the front seat and followed Ashely to her apartment.

"Dont you have more stuff?"she asked curiously.

"I'll get it in the morning. I'm so freakin' tired right now"

She begin to climb up the stairs. I realized I forgot my cellphone and went back to the car. As I opened my door I had this weird feeling. Something didnt feel right. I looked around to see taht noone was no longer sitting outside on the stairs or leaning against their cars. Somehting was off. I squinted just a little to see anything beyond the buildings. From what I see just miles away, I saw a huge house. Sitting on top of a hill. I thought to myself. Why the heck there a house in the middle of practically what look like a forest. It wa sbeyond me, but the fact that it was giving off a strange feeling is what concerned me. I shrugged of the feeling. I guessed it was from being exhauseted, thats all. I head back to the trail from where my cousin followed and headed to her apartment.

The apartment didnt appear as bad as I thought It would have. The small living room taht had a nice white ocuch and well dusted coffee table taht had magazines on it, a flatscreen t.v. on the wall across from it and a couple of portraits of the family. The kitchen was next door to it. It was small enough for one person to be workin in. It was probably built to be small for teh big bedrooms. There was two of them. One wa sthe master bedroom that looked like it belong to a Chris Brown fangirl and the other one was about the same size that had a t.v. sitting ontop of a tall dress, one king size bed, a deskt with a copmuter on top of it and a closet with a "touch" lamp beside it. The closet had me a little worried. It was a mirrored door closet. It kinda freaked me out because I was afraid of looking in it and finding a stranger standing right behind me in the room. A smile at my cousin who had just laid Michelle on the bed.

"Well you're all set up! You can decorate the room if you want to." She said rocking back and forth on her heels.

" Thanks cuz. I'll probably settle in tomorrow. Right now I'm so tired, I cant even think straight."

"Well If you need anythign, just let me know, kay?" she walked off and went to her room. I face the bed after she left and begin to take my shoes off. I didnt feel like putting on my pajamas; I threw myself on to the bed without waking Michelle. I combed thru her hair with my fingers and sighed. This is our new life now. I'll have to register us in for school since it starts in 4 days/ That'll give me enough time to explore Forks and its interesting stores and diners. Maybe some unique people. I felt my eyelids getting heavier by the minute; I soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

The sound of one of my ringtones on my phone woke me up. I flipped my phone open to turn the alarm off. It was 8:15. I was way too tired to get up and register Michelle and myself for school. I knew if I didn't get up now and register us both, we'll be doing everything in the last minute. A knock on the bedroom door pulled me a way from my thoughts. Ashely was at the door way with a glass of orange in her hand. She sipped on it and smiled.

"Mornin' Momo!"

I looked at her for a long time.

"Why do you insist on callin' me that."

"Cause Monique sounds too...serious. Momo is cute!"

I rolled my eyes and carefully got out of bed to make sure I didnt wake Michelle who was in a different position from last night.

"Going somewhere?" Ashely asked in curiosity.

"I need to go register us in for school."

"Already taken care of."

I didnt answer; I waited for her to explain how.

"Well, I already registered you both a week before you got here."

"Thats was.....very nice of you?.....Okay whats the catch?" The look on Ashley's face gave me the idea that she was up to something.

"W-what do you mean?" She said moving to my side. " Can't I do something nice for my favorite cousin?"

glared at her for a good minute. She gave in.

"Alright! You got me! I just want to take you around town, show you places....in your nice little...Mercedes."

I should have known.

"....Alright fine. I'll let you drive, but dont you get all reckless on it." I warned her. I know how stupid she can be behind the wheel.

She jumped in the air with excitment.

"Hurry up and get dress! I wanna go go GO!" She closed the door to give me privacy. I begin to shake Michelle to wake her up.

"'Celle, you wanna go for a ride downtown? We'll probably find some more comicbooks you like so much." She opened her eyes slowly. I smiled at her.

" I wanna go, sis." her quiet voice was hard to hear.

"Okay then, get up and get dress."

***************

From my side of the window, the only thing I've seen so far were trees. Tons of them.

The sky wasn't bright and blue like how I imagined it. This was something I had to get use to in the town of Forks. I sighed.

Few minutes later, Ashely drove thru a street filled with small diners and little shoppettes.

I spotted a bookstore beyond a little clothing store.

" Ash, can you drive over there. Michelle probably wants to check it out." I pointed to the place.

She made an illegal u-turn and drove towards the bookstore. She ran over the pavement again. I glared at her.

" Sorry cuz." she said apologeticly.

I rolled my eyes and looked in the review mirror to see if Michelle was distracted by the sudden bump. She was too busy listening to her ipod.

We soon pulled into a parking lot.

The inside of the bookstore was bigger than I thought. I bet it had some of the sketchbook guides I needed to help designing characters for a hobby of mine. Michelle and Ashely had already head towards the comicbook section, so they left me by myself. I wandered around the store for a while til I found my section. A certain book caught my eye. Just when I was about to reach and grab for it, I saw a pale hand grab it in a flash. I retreated my hand immediatley and looked at the guy who was responsible for taking the last copy of the book I needed. The stranger began to walk away with it and I was not about to let him get away with it. I reached for the guys shoulder and spun him around.

" Hey buddy! That was suppose to be my bo--" I stopped in my sentence when I saw the face that belong to the pale pair of hands. His well shaped face looked like it was carved by angels or god himself. The beautiful golden eyes that you would never see among others shined in the lighting of the store. His lips looked so kissable and went well with his tossed and tussled hair. I didnt notice that his eyes met mine. He seem a little curious about mine.

"I'm sorry, was this yours?" he asked not taking his eyes of mine for a minute.

I didnt answer. I couldnt. It felt like someone took my voice all of a sudden. I shook my head to give him an answer. I felt like he was looking right through me. Maybe he knew what I was thinking, or maybe he knew my secret.

"I-I gotta go."

I said in a hurry. I tripped over his foot waiting for my afce to connect to the ground. I felt one pair of arms wrap around my waist to catch me from falling,

I saw that the same guy I was stunned by his beauty was the one who just saved me. He stood me back up with my back facing the wall of books. I wanted to run from the embrassasment but his arms were blocking both of my exits. Dammit, what does he want with me.

There he goes again, staring at my eyes again.

"Your eyes....they're rare for mort--people to have. Very abnormal if I do say so myself."

His choice of words were a bit weird to me. Like he was from a different time.

" I wouldn't say that I'm normal." I couldnt help but smirk.

"You dont know me well enough to get this close to me. Here's a warning. I'm not some helpless little girl, and a stranger like you is in my danger zone."

I started to push his arms out the way but they were too heavy and hard to push. I heard him chuckle.

" So what you're saying is, If I wasnt a stranger I wouldn't be in your danger zone?"

I glared at him. Is he mocking me?

"Well then, expect to see more of me soon, Monique." He retreated his arms away from me and

disappeared before I could ask how he knew my name. Something familiar about him made me feel a little, intrigued. I notice he dropped the book I wanted at my feet. I picked it up and looked at. I realized something stupid.

"Aw, damn I forgot to get his name." I thought out loud.

The last few days went by so quickly, I didn't get enough time to actually sit down and do some sketches. I sat at the table dumping all my art tools out of my red bookbag. I could hear Michelle and Ashely giggling in the next room. They must be enjoying whatever show was playing. I began to sketch lightly on a clean page. For a few minutes I didnt have any trouble with the image i was trying to draw out but part of it started to irritate me. I flipped thru the new "how To draw" to see if there was page on something I could use. The book had a weird energy feel to it. I moved my fingers carefully over the pages again. The energy felt somehow familiar. I remember this energy. Its from the same gentleman I ran into at the bookstore. My mind began to wonder on to his beautiful face again. Never have I seen someone that fine. Whoa...I think i need some fresh air; I'm starting to feel dizzy just from thinking about him.

"Ash! I'm going outside to get some air!" I yelled out to her.

"Alright, dinner will be ready at 7!" she replied back.

I dashed out the door and felt the cool air against my skin. The neighborhood wasnt as peaceful as I thought. The music was loud and hurting my ears, two random chicks were screaming at each other for stupid reasons, little kids crying and what not. Ugh. I couldnt take it. Was there anywhere I could go that was far from here? My eyes wandered to a sight inbetween the apartment buildings. I saw trees and beyond the sight. Was it dangerous to go into the unknown forest? I mean there could be a chance that there were some wild animals out there and yet....I was willing to do anything to get away from the racket. I climbed over the fence that stood between the apartment buildings. Without looking back, I began to run into the forest.

As my legs did the work, i breathed in the fresh air. It was like an air freshner to my lungs; it felt nice. I stopped once I hit this small wide spot in between a couple of fallen trees. The color of the land was like inspiration to me. I couldnt help but smile. I wanted to see more of the forest. Without thinking twice I picked a tree to climb on and began to put my foot on little stumps to support my weight as I pulled myself up on branches I grabbed. I kept climbing and climbing; never thinking anything else. I didn't realize that I was so high up, that a jump from where i was would give me a zero percent chance of suriving. I gulped when the image of my death scared me. My death wasnt in my mind once a horrible sound snapped me back into reality. I notice the branch I was standing on wasnt holding my weight to well. It was breaking and I couldnt find another stronger one to quickly jump to. The branch broke off and I was left hanging in the air. My only chance of survival was to hang on til someone saw me. That was a stupid thing to wait for. I screamed help as loud as I could. No use. My only chance was to call 911; luckily I had my cell in the pocket of my jacket. With one hand haning on for dear life, I quickly try to take my cellphone out. Unfortunatley for me, my fingers were sweaty and the phone slipped from my fingers. I saw it fall fast to the ground breaking in two. Just my luck.

15 minutes passed and I stood hanging in the air. My arms were getting tired and I was ready to let go at anytime. This is not how I imagine dying, and I didnt accomplish that much. I worried about what was gonna happen to my little sister. I was gonna bring depression to everyone i cared for. I closed my eyes tight and felt a tear escaping from my eye.

"Hang on."

A soft soothing voice made my eyes fling right open. My sight turned to wehre the voice was coming from. The same face I saw before. The same heavenly face I saw at the bookstore; he was there. Looking at me eye to eye, holding out a hand to me. Can I actually trust this guy. I needed enough time to think about my choice; time wasnt on my side as the branch have finally broke. I felt an icy cold hand grabbing mines. The god like young man swung me on to his back .

"Hold on tight," he said. I did what I was told and watch as we began to get closer to the ground and what seem like 5 seconds,

His jumped off the tree once we were nothing but 2ft from the ground. He hardly made a sound when he landed.

"Are you okay?," he asked. I didnt realize I was still holding on to him.

I jumped off his back in a heart beat and took a fighting stance. He didn't seem right to me.

"Who are you and...and how did you do t-that thing?!"

He placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards me. I balled my fist even tighter. I was ready to use what little knowledge of Tae kown do I knew. He didn't hesistate to take another step towards me. I tried to uppercut him but without evening blinking for a second he was behind me. I spun around with a kcik towards his head. He moved at the speed of light again and was once again behind me. Move after move he dodged them. I couldn't land a hit on him. Who was this guy?! I wasnt paying attention when he snuck up behind meh and grabbed my hands. I couldn't pull them out from his.

" You should stop. I just want to ask you some questions." he said in a hypnotizing voice.

I remained silent but my heart wouldnt stop beating at a rapid pace.

"I'm not gonna hurt,you."

The way he said it made me feel relaxed. I nodded for him to go on with his questions. He immediatley let my hands go so I could face him.

He stood there looking at me. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Are you the only one with those color eyes?" He began.

I nodded. He looked away from me. I closed my eyes. Even the color of them can freak out weirdos like him.

"You don't need to hide them. They're very...unique."

"You're just saying that. I'm the only one in my family like this. My mother pointed out that my great grandmother have eyes like mine."

"...You're grandmother must have been pretty special."

"She is. But my family doesnt talk about her much. They never let me visit her. She just...sits at home....all alone."

He didn't say anything after that. For a minute we just stood there in silence. He started to walk away.

"Wait." He stopped in his tracks.

"Now its my turn."

"okay"

"Whats your name?"

"Edward...Edward Cullen." And after that he left before I could take another breath.

Alright so like this is my first fanfic in forever. I do alot of scripts but this was way different from my original work.

Okay So it does involve my Oc, Monique which you can find her profile on .

There's no rule that says you cant make an OC for this book. :3 I misspelled probably a couple things so I'll come back and edit later.


	2. Cafe

After the whole situation in the forest, I came in time for dinner. I quickly ate, helped my cousin with the dishes and relaxed myself on her sofa. I tried to relax my mind on everything that went on today but it was no good. It was obvious how I couldn't stop thinking about that Cullen guy. He seem downright weird to me. Okay so I had no right to say it but it was true. Something about him...I don't know what, just put a whole of weight on my shoulders. He had something...or there was something about him that made me think so difficult about him. I reached for the glass of water sitting on the glass coffee table. It slipped out of my hand and onto the floor breaking in pieces.

"Dammit"

I sat up in the sofa, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. and gazed at the pieces on the wooden floor. The glass hesitate to move. The small pieces began lift itself in the air. The pieces were steady for a second then fell to the ground again. I sighed. There was no point at trying. I got my lazy self off the couch and grabbed the broom in the kitchen.

"Still can't get it right, Momo?"

I turned my head to the door way of Ashley's room. She stood there in her cute little tank top and shorts.

"I'm just a little rusty." I used the dustpan to sweep up the rest of the pieces.

"I wish I could help you cuz, but its not in my blood. It's in yours. I'm surprised that I'm the only person who knows about it. It makes me wonder who side of the family this freaky "ability" came from"

I glared at her for a good second and continued to sweep up the broken glass.

"I didn't ask to have this ability. It's just something that happen...out of nowhere.....I can't even control it." I looked at Ashley with sadness i my eyes. She wouldn't understand. As finished the job, i head towards my room and closed the door.

School was not too far off from here and I still wasn't ready.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of my car again. I was waiting for Ashley and Michelle to get out of the toy store. I didn't want to go in myself because the bright and cheerful colors were gonna burn my eyes. I looked up at the gloomy sky, and saw how it might start raining; I got out the car to feel the climate of the area. Yep, it was gonna rain. The rain was perfect for the mood I was in. I felt a little dull today. It wasn't my cousin, it wasn't my sister, and it wasn't the day....it was Forks period. Jeez, can't something exciting happen, I'm bored out of my mind. I ruffled my hair and zipped up my navy blue jacket. It was getting cold and my knuckled head cousin and Chelle haven't come out yet. They needed to hurry up, I was getting frustrated. I looked around the area to see if there were any nearby places I could go in for a while. Just my luck, a cafe was nearby. I locked my car and began to jog to the entrance of the cafe. As I came to the door, I hurriedly tried to place my keys into my pocket; they slipped out. I reached down to pick them up and placed them back in my pocket as I stood back up. I looked at the glass window of the door and someone behind me.

"What are you, my stalker?" I said to the familiar face. I saw his lips curve up to a smirk.

"No, it just happens that were here at the same time." He opened the door for me, and reassured me to go in. Such a gentleman. As I passed him, I pointed my finger at him.

"I'm keeping my eye on you buddy boy."

As we entered the cafe, I notice it wasn't so crowded. Perfect, I didn't enjoy a lot of people in the room anyways. I notice a couple that sat a table next to the window and old lady who sat a few tables in front of them. She took a sip of her coffee and read her newspaper.

"Not a popular place is it?" I asked, still looking around.

"Not really. But I like it."

A waitress notice us and happily made her way towards. "Hi there, would you guys like a table near the window?" she asked glancing at Edward first.

"That's fine" he said . We followed her to a table that was far away from the other costumers. What was she trying to imply? That we're a couple? As if!

"What can I get you sir?"

"Nothing for me, but you can get her French Vanilla Cappuccino." he flashed his pearly whites at her.

"Alright, one cappuccino for your sister, coming right up." she said as she carried away.

"Bitch, I am not his sister! I said loud enough for the whole cafe to hear us.

"Feisty aren't we?" He mocked me.

"Bite me." I snapped. For some reason, I felt that that was not the right thing to say at the moment. My eyes wandered off beyond his face. I turned my eyes to focus back on him and he suddenly disappeared. Where did he--I felt something cold against my neck. I was shock to find his fingers tracing my neck slowly. I didn't budge from the position I was in. He was sitting right next to me. How did he--when did he--...

"You're in my danger zone again," I said remaining calm. He paused once he heard my warning. I closed my eyes and exhaled the air I was holding in. When I opened them again, he was in front of me. Seriously....this dude is fast. The waitress came back with my cappuccino.

'Is that all sir?" She asked grinning.

"Yes, thank you." He didn't take his eyes off me when he answered. She let a huff and walked off.I looked at the cappuccino that was sitting in front of me.

"I don't drink cappuccino." I pushed the mug away from me.

"Try it, I know you'll like it" And with that said, I took a sip the hot drink. The minute the taste hit me, I took more sips of it.

"Slow down before you bur--" Too late. I burnt my tongue and immediately sat the cup down. Tears slipped out of my eyes. This was embrassasing.

"It couldn't have been that hot" he chuckled. I was in pain and this jerk was laughing at me.

"I'm sorry" he stopped trying to hold in his laughter. "Let me see."

I glared at him for a minute and stuck my tongue out on him. He examined from a distance and shook his head.

"You'll be alright. You're tongue is sensitive."

"I con't helf it." I would sound much clearer if I put my tongue back in. He chuckled again. I couldn't help but giggle myself. Even though I just did a stupid thing, with his laughter, I can just laugh it off too. For a moment, I was actually have a good time. My world seemed to sparkle from here. And the sparkle went away the minute I heard tapping on the glass next to our table. I towards the window and saw Ashley waving her fist out me. Riiiight, I had the keys and she was standing outside in the rain.

"You're cousin?" He asked as he placed some money on the table.

"You got it."

"Huh, she doesn't look like you."

"She comes from my father side."

"Interesting." He stared at her for minute and she stared back.

"You're cousin hates me."

"What makes you say that?" I asked in a confusing tone,

"Just a...feeling."

Edward held the door open for me again and followed me to my car. Ashley spotted us coming to her and held her hands out to me. I toss the key to her and watched as she threw her shopping bags in the trunk. Michelle walked up to Edward in curiosity.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a friend of your sister." A friend? Since when are we friends? He looked at me with those golden eyes. "Right, Momo?" Oh gawd, not him too! I forced a smile on my face.

"Yep, this is Edward. My good buddy." Michelle stared at Edward for a while then opens her car door to get in. Once her attention was away from us I glared at him.

"Momo? You want me to kill you don'tchu." I cracked a smile.

"You're cousin can call you that, but not me?"

"You haven't reached that level yet"

"Fair enough."

Ashley beeped the horn. She's so impatient.

"I'll see you later then." I watched him walk away as the rain came down more.

"Can I give you a ride?" I shouted. He turned around and shook his head. "Wait!" I ran to catch up to him. I forgot that the concrete was slippery and I end up sliding into him. He felt cold to me. I looked up at him. His expression was blank.

"Sorry, Um...didn't mean to run into you like that" I tried to sound apologetic.

"No worries. You're so clumsy." My cheeks felt warm and weird all at the same time. I was blushing again.

"I was just wondering If you wanted to hangout...maybe tomorrow?"

"I-I can't... I have something to do." He looked away; he obviously didn't want to see the hurtful expression in my eyes.

"O-okay...No problem."

"Maybe later." My eyes were glued to the ground. I didn't know why, but my heart felt like it took a punch. Ashley beeped the horn again. She wants me to kill her. I looked up and saw that Edward was nowhere to be found. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was wrong. The way he decline my invitation. It's as if....something about tomorrow was upsetting him. I knew he wasn't gonna tell me so I figured I would just have to take a day to do a little spying. Its normally not in my nature, but something made me want to do it. And I was willing to do anything to learn more about Edward.

Ashley beeped the horn again, this time holding it even longer.

"Girl, if you beep the horn one more time, I'mma throw you off a cliff!" I rushed to my side of the car and got in. As I put my seatbelt on, I felt her eyes on me. I looked and she had her arms crossed.

"What?"

She shooked her head.

"I don't wantchu hanging with that guy"

"Why?"

She paused. I notice her cheeks were sucked in.

"He's...just someone you shouldn't be around."

The fact that those words came out of her mouth irritated me.

"You're not gonna tell me who I can hang out with. You're not my dad and you sure as hell ain't my mom" That's all I had to say to make the whole car trip silent. She broke it with one little statement.

"Stay away from Edward Cullen, cuz. Stay away from him and his family."

I looked out the window and ignored her. Family? They couldn't be that troublesome.

But with the look on her face, she seemed serious for the first time in years.

Bullsh**. I don't believe her. She's not gonna stop me from being near him. Nobody is.

So bump the stupid statement she declared, I doing my spying no matter what she claims.

I have to know....I have to know more about Edward.


	3. Crazy Monday

As I promised to myself yesterday, I was going to go spy on the subject: Cullen. I planned to go to the "Mini mart" to pick up some chocolate; that was the excuse I was gonna use to get out of the house. I packed my notebook, pencils, rope, I-pod, and all the stuff spies would usually need. I didn't have fancy gadgets to protect me like the guys on TV. but I did have one thing they didn't.

My gift.

I check to make sure Michelle was outside in the backyard playing. Perfect. I heard the TV. On in the living room which ment, Ashley was distracted. Okay I just need to take everything step baby step. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and closed the door behind me. I begin to walk calmly towards the door, glancing at Ashely from the corner of my eye.

"Going somewhere, Momo?" she spoke without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yea, I'm going to the mini Mart for a second to get some chocolate. For some reason, I'm craving for it." I lied sounding so convincing.

"Okay." Well, that worked out perfectly. As I reached for the doorknob, she spoke again.

"Edward is not in town Momo."

"W-what?" How did she know?

" Edward and his family went camping for the weekend. They won't be back till Monday,"

I felt like my heart sank a little. Are you serious? I just planned every step for the spying game and it just goes down the toilet with just one sentence. I let my backpack slide off my shoulders and stormed off to my room.

A camping trip? I didn't even know you can go camping out here with this...climate! Ugh. So not fair.  
I plopped my self on to my bed and buried my face in the pillow. 3 Days. He'll be gone for 3 days.  
By the time that rolls around, school will already be started. I punched the mattress a couple times to let out my anger. 3 days.....Doesn't matter, I have other things to occupy myself. I reached for my folder that sat on the nightstand and took out a sheet that my electives on it. I looked over twice trying to find out which class I should take. I focus everything on the paper; that'll make time go by faster....I hope.

My first school day came way too soon for me. I groaned and moaned my way to my car, which had a couple of rain drops on it. Great, it was gonna rain again. I didn't count on it to rain today or else I wouldn't have put on my purple skirt that went well with my black "angel" hoodie.  
Then engine of the car roared once I placed my key in the ignition. I did a mental check list to make sure I didn't forget anything. Notebook, pencil, pencils, iPod (I never go anywhere without music), and of course my sketchbook. Most likely, I won't be paying attention to class today. After putting my seatbelt on and getting ready to back up out of the parking lot, something in my mind popped. I remember that today was Monday; the day he would be back from his camping trip. I felt that today wasn't going to be rotten after all...but....I leaned my head against the steering wheel and thought of something else. Does he even go to school? Ugh...I should have figured that out before I got my hopes up. I leaned to close to my horn and let it blast, scaring the daylights out of me and my neighbors. I needed to get to school and quick. I hated being new and late. People stare at me like a freak. Ugh. If only he went to school I wouldn't care what anybody would think. I considered him as a friend or at least someone I know.

I safe drove to school in time to pick an empty parking lot. With my car, I wasn't sure if I would blend in; oh well. I parked the car and quickly went inside the school to make myself familiar with its environments. As I looked around, the surroundings weren't too bad. I guess I could say that this school is better than my old one. This one seemed a bit brighter than my last. I just prayed to god that my teachers wouldn't be strict and the grading system was easy. My first class was guitar. I rarely play an instrument, but I wanted to trying playing an instrument before I graduate; so I figure "why not a cool instrument." The class took place in a choir room near the gym. I read my schedule over again. This class isn't so far from my other classes. Good, cause today was not a good day to be taking a long walk from class to class. The rain started to pick up and I notice the students rushing into their classes. I ran off to the choir room, that didn't have a pathway with a roof over it like the other classes did. As enter the room I notice a few students have already arrived in class. None of them notice me; they were all too busy chatting away with their friends, except for this one guy. He sat in a corner with his guitar on his lap as he sat in Indian style. His hat covered his eyes as played, along with his brownish black hair. He wore a simple outfit; a white T-shirt and jean shorts. I notice how he was the only person playing. He played it so well, it was hypnotizing. Before I knew it, I was making my way towards the guy. I bent down just a little to watch his fingers dance of the strings.

"Wow, you're really good!" I praised him. He stopped playing and looked up. His blue eyes met my eyes. He smiled.

"Thanks. This song is real easy to play. It's my favorites." He explained.

"Why is a rookie like you in this class? You're already good."

"I'm not that good. I just need to learn the name of the chords."

"But you're playing as if you already know them."

"I play by going with the sounds I hear."

"Cool." I sat next to him as more and more students begin to show up.

"Mind If I sit with you? I feel so out of place right now."

"Not at all. I know the feeling," He held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Brandon by the way."

"Monique. Nice to meet you." Just then I felt like I just made a new buddy.

************************************

My first class ended fast. Brandon offer to walk me to my classes. It was a shame that we didn't have any other classes together. He agreed to meet up with me after class to show me around. What a nice guy and his personality was....different. I like different; it made me feel like I wasn't alone. I didn't notice how time flew by so fast that the bell for lunch sacred me out of my seat. I walked out the classroom and was greet by Brandon.

"So its lunch time, right?"

"Right."

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with you. I know I see a bit clingy."

"No no, you're good. You're new here and that's your excuse. You should be happy that you ran into a cool guy like me."

He flashed a goofy grin at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't think it was possible for me to be laughing in school, but this guy....this is someone I can hang with for the rest of the year. We enter the cafe that was now filled with loud chatter. This was something I have to get use to. Brandon walked me to a table that had 2 girls already sitting in their seats. One of them was skinnier than the other and had long black hair with blonde highlights to make it stand out. The make up on her face didn't stick out too much and balanced her beauty so well. The other one was a quiet girl who had long brown hair that shaped her small face, The skinny one stood up and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi there! I'm Brianna."

"Um..Monique."

"Oooh can I call you Momo? That's my favorite name because it reminds me of this good book I read"

"Sure."

"This is Erica. She's my best friend, but she doesn't speak much." I was right about being Ericka being the quiet one. Brianna turned her head towards Brandon and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where were you during recess?"

"I was giving Monique a tour."

"You could have at least called you know."

" oh...well..."

Lunch went pretty well. It turns out that Brandon, Brianna, Erica and I shared alot in common. I didn't think I would make friends this fast. The fun I had in school hanging with the crazy trio made me forget about Mr. Cullen until school ended and everyone had to go home. I wasn't ready to go home. Not yet. Since it's Monday, Edward should be back by now, but where would I find him? Some how he always found me. It was pointless to think about how I would find my answer, so I started my car and drove away to go home.

The rain wasn't pouring down hard like it did an hour ago but it still irritated me. At this point everything irritated me. I didn't know what road I was own, or where was I. I think I might have made a wrong turn. I wasn't really concerned about being lost; the fact that my car was starting to break down on me was what concerned me. It wasn't long before it stopped running and I was left sitting in the car protected from the rain that picked up once again. I had the idea of calling Ashely to have someone pick me up; it wasn't so good once I found out that my phone died on me. No wonder I didn't hear my favorite ringtones play today. I stared at the front window hoping that something good would happen. Fortunate for me, I spotted a house from a distance. It was gonna take 10 minutes to walk there but I had no choice, I thought that maybe the people who live there could help me. I counted to 10 to prepare myself to run in the rain. The minute I said 10, I rushed out the car, slammed my door and sprinted as fast as I could towards the house. The trip took less than I thought. I was there within minutes. I didn't think I was that quick.

I made my way towards the door of the modern house. It was quite beautiful from the outside, even if it did have glass like walls. I couldn't help but peek in to see if it was occupied. No one was there. I tried to open the door. Of course it would be look. With a house like this, I'm sure the rich owners didn't want their stuff to be stolen. I walked around the house to see if there was a chance of someone in there. No one was there. I sighed and begin to walk slowly to my car; then i notice something strange. A window, left wide open. Anybody could have snuck through it. All they had to do was climb the huge tree next to it. Then again...nobody would be stupid enough to climb the tree. The sound of the thunder startled me. Stupidity look good right about now. I had no choice but to climb the tree and jump through the window. I felt like a ninja after doing the crazy stunt.

"Hello? Um....can anybody help me?"

I crossed my arms in the reaction of shivering. I was cold...that and It was feeling kinda creepy inside. The room I came in was filled with books, a stereo and a couch. This must be someone's office or something. The strange thing I notice was that as I walked through the hallway, all of the bedrooms had couches in them; no beds. Except for this one room. It had a couch and a bed. It gave off a familiar energy. I stood still for a moment and concentrated on the sounds inside the house. There was no footsteps, no quiet chatter, or snoring; nobody was home. The house must be abandoned. I headed for downstairs to see if the telephone was somewhere to be found. As I came down the stairs, I notice that the wall had a collection of graduation caps. Either this family was collecting every member's cap or they had a lot of kids. My first intention was to head towards the kitchen. It was the usual place for a phone. As I walked in, I notice how it look like its been never been used. It didn't have cobwebs or dust, it just gave off a blank energy. With curiosity, I checked the fridge to find nothing inside it. The family who lived here might have abandoned it. That or it's just a vacation home. But who would want to vacation here? I was in a deep thought that caused me not to pay attention to the footsteps that were coming in through the doorway. I started to panic and hid myself against the wall away from the sight of the kitchen door way. The voices were louder than before. I can at least hear 5 of them. 5 against 1, not very good odds. They could be nice strangers are they could be vicious murders who torture their victims to death. Either way, I wasn't about to find out. I was ready to quietly sprint through another doorway that could possibly lead to another room. I stopped when I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. It stopped 2 feet away from where I was hiding. I felt myself holding in my breath. My heart thumped so loud, I was pretty sure that whoever was sin the kitchen, they can hear it too.

"You can come out from where you're hiding. We know you're here" A soft gentle voice came from the person that walked into the kitchen.

She can be saying that to lead me out of my hiding place. I dashed from my hiding space not looking at the woman who was most likely gonna hurt me. I didn't know where I was I was going. Running to one room to another. I found myself running to someone of the family every I turned. IT wasn't that long till they had me stumbling across furniture in their living room. I fell flat on my face once I tripped over their coffee table. I was surrounded. 3 females and 2 males. Their beauty was unbelievable. They reminded me of someone. I felt sweat dripping down my face as they stared at meh with their anxious eyes. We're they waiting for me to make a move? At any second, they look like they were ready to jump me. I huddled myself into a ball, looking at each one of them. My death was coming to me. Pain had struck me at the last minute. I looked at my hand to find it bleeding uncontrollably. I glanced quickly at the coffee table I just tripped over. I didn't realize that I had caused it to fall and break into many pieces. A long glass shard had made a huge gash in my hand. I started to feel dizzy and without even realizing it, I slipped into darkness.

************************************************************************  
I woke up in a dark room on top of a bed. My vision was blurry but I can make out the shapes of the furniture that was in the room. I stood myself up for a second only to fall back into a pillow that I was laying on earlier.

"You shouldn't get up so fast."

That voice. I know it. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision by my suprise, I found what could be my imagination. Edward. Just sitting on the couch that was near the bed staring at me with those fierce eyes of his.

"You're lucky to be alive right now."

I was silent waiting for him to explain the statement he just told me. He got up from the couch and made his way towards me. For some reason my heart started to beat faster. I didn't know what he was gonna do. I'm so vulnerable. My first thought was "No means no! But wtf, it's not like he would try anything. He held out his hand for me to grab. Slowly pulling me up, I regain my strength to pull myself up most of the way. I didn't feel dizzy that time. His eyes started to wander all over me. I looked down to see what he was staring at. Was it my body? Do I still have my clothes? No I didn't. I had someone else's clothes. A pink baby tee with gray sweats.

" You're clothes are drying, You had ....blood on them."

That's right, I had cut myself earlier. I glanced at my hand to see it bandaged up. It was a little sore but it felt a whole better than before.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, Carlisle did it."

"Who?"

"My father."

"Oh."

Silence came between us and it was killing me. I opened my mouth to speak but my stomach ended up interrupting me. Dammit. I heard Edward chuckled as I clutched my noisy stomach.

"You're hungry. I'll go bring you some food."

He was quick. I didn't even see him go out the door. While I waited for him, I took a look at his room. His room was not what I expected a normal boy to have; Then again, Edward doesn't appear normal, and neither do I. The frightening sounds of thunder shook me. I forgot that it was raining. It was raining harder now and there was no way I was going back to the car without drowning. I sucked my teeth at the thought of Ashely getting worried. I could call her and tell her that I'm okay and I'm just hanging with the Cullen's. I reached for my phone that was lying across the bed. Before I could dial the last 3 digits, Edward was back with a plate of strawberries.

"No need to call your cousin. She knows you're here."

That can't be good.

"What she say? Did she sound mad?"

"Yea she did actually. She said she was gonna be here in 2 hours or so. At least till the rain calm down." He handed meh the plate of strawberries. Dude, I was craving for these bad boys.

"How'd you know that I like strawberries?"

"Just a hunch." He smiled at me. I smiled back, then realized this crazy thought.

"How do you know about these things?"

He didn't answer my question. Instead, he walked pass me to the window. His arm rested on the glass.

"I....can't tell you."


	4. Just Tell Me

I stood there looking lost as if I didn't know what he was saying. He can't tell me? Why? Was it something that was gonna hurt his family? Was it gonna hurt me? Him? The more I questioned his statement the more I wondered about this secret of his.I was not gonna let this go.

"...Edward, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

For a moment, he didin't move. He leaned against the glass as if he was glued there. Was he thinking hard about what I said? I usually had enough paitence to wait for someone's reply but in his case, I wasn't. I walked softly to him. I felt myself shaking as I began to reach for a spot on his back to place my hand on. In what seem like a second he spun around and grabbed my him before I could lay a finger on him. The sudden coldness of his skin made the chills trike my spine like an eletrical current. I snatched my hand back as a reflex. Even though I retrieved my hand from the cold, I still felt goosbumbps on my skin. I began to step back.

"You're cold....You're cold as if...."

"As If....?"

I couldn't bring my self to say the word. It felt like that If I said the right answer, the spot I stood in is where I would be struck.

"As if you were....dead."

I expected him to look at me with a questionable expression, instead he chuckled and smoothed his hair back.

"Why are you laughing?"

He shook his head still chuckling away. I felt my face getting hot and it was not because I was blushing, I began to storm myself towards the doorway and out to the hallway. I quiet my steps when I realized that I wasn't the only in the house. I was on top of the stairway when Edward appeared from behind.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"In this weather? You can't see the road. You can kill yourself out there." He spoke in a worry tone. I turned around to face him.

"Why would you care anyways? I'm just a person you barely know." I had plan to leave in a dramatic sorta way just to keep him wanting more....why?.....I have no idea, but I do know that the exit I had planned on was not gonna happen. Without knowing it, I took a step back and was on my way of falling down the stairs. Either I was come out alive with a borken limb, or I was gonna die from a broken neck. Either way, I didn't want to find out, so I closed my eyes and hope that the pain wouldn't be so bad. And I was right, but not in the way I was thinking. The first thing I saw when I open my eyes was the last step on the stairway. Somehow I made it down the stairs without feeling any pain.

"I know that you're very clumsy." He said then smiled.

I wasn't gonna say anything when I saw that my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. I was suprise that he wasn't complaining that I was choking him.

"You can let go of me. You're safe." He reassured me.

I didn't answer. I snuggled myself into his chest and mumbled "But....I dont want".

For a while, we stood in the same position. I didn't know why but I difn't want to let go. I have never felt like this before, not to mention that he smelled so good it was intoxicating. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen. The sound of a car's horn was blaring loudly. I only knew one person who would beep their horn like that. Ashely.

Edward placed me back on my feet and went to go fetch my clothes. I went to go open the door and wave to Ashely to atleast show her that I was not harm.

Edward was back with my clothes. I hesistated as to what to do.

"You can keep the clothes, Alice wouldn't mind."

"Alice?"

"Oh you haven't met her,well persoanlly. She's my sister."

"....When can I meet you're family?"

He stopped for a moment and looked out the door.

"I'm not sure If my I'm ready....to--"

"Its alright, I get it. You don't want to introduce a weird person like me."

I snatched my clothes from him and ran to Ashely's car. I jumped in with my clothes soak and wet. The droplets from the rain dripped from my clothes to her leather seat. Ashely looked at me as if she could read my mind.

"Did he say something you? Cuz if he did I can g kick his--"

"No...I'm good. Just take me home please."

As Ashely drove out of the driveway I glared at the guy standing in the doorway.

It felt like only days went by since I last talked to Edwar--I mean Mr. Cullen., but it was really months. 3 was it? Or maybe it was 4. I usually don't hold grudges so long but I couldn't stop feeling so angry. I shouldn't be mad anyways. If he didn't want to introduce me to his family, thats upon his decision and I should be atleast respectful of it. I thought about this as I sat on top of the roof of the apartemnt building. People rarely come up here since they're too afraid of heights, but for some reason I love the feeling. From this height there's more air blowing my hair that was now I bit brighter and longer. I could see everything from here. Kids playing throwing water ballons at each other, mothers sitting on their porches chatting away; the signs of summer beginnings. While other teens plan for parties, I set on top of the roof drawing. Today I didn't feel like sketching which was quite a suprise. I stood up and breathed in the air. The scent of BBq ribs were in my nostrils


	5. Meeting of the wolves

"Pick them" ? What does he mean about--wait a minute. Dont tell me that this guy was suppose to be my double date! GAH! He so....just so...rude! To me, at a first glance he seems like a big bully. I dont have time for people like that. I decided to make a dash for the the exit.

"Momo!"  
Edward called after me as I passed him. i didnt even bother to stop when I heard his voice. Nothing he can say can bring me back to taht...jerk! Perhaps thats why Edward call him a mutt. As I ran across the street a car comes stopping just in time. The angry driver beeped his horn at me and I immediately fled to the forest. Jumping over logs and huge rocks I try to make my path diffcult to follow as possible. I didn't want nobody stopping me. I ran for another good seconds and stop to look behind. The forest....it was quiet. I couldn't even hear the sounds of other living creature around me. It was so strange. I leaned up against a tree to collect my thoughts; trying to calm myself down. I wasnt as angry as I thought I was. I shouldn't have been quick to judge him like that just because of his first impression. I smell weird? What was that suppose to be mean? He said It was because I hung around Edward. Edward smells fine to me. Tch. He shouldnt be talkin anyways. He smells a bit weird himself. It's not a bad smell but its not a good smell also.  
I pound my fist against my forehead.

"This has been the weirdest day in my life....I dont think it can get any worst." As I brushed my bangs out of my face, I heard the sound of a twig snapping. I looked around and didn't see a sight of an animal anywhere. It was probably just my imagination....then again.....I know I'm not imagining someone's or something's hot breath blowing against my neck. I was frighten by the thought of what certain animal that could be behind me. Whatever it was, I was pretty sure thatt it could shred me into pieces. The creature didn't move from its position; I think it was waiting for me to run around. I couldnt stay stiffen up forever. I could always call for help but words wouldnt escape from my mouth whenever I opened it. I had three options:

1. I could make a run for it and possibly make it,  
2. I can just sit here and wait to be eatin'.  
or  
3. I can use my "gift" and try to kill the creature myself.  
I choose option 3.  
I gave myself a few seconds to mentally prepare myself for the stupid yet reasonable thing I was about to do. When I was set I rolled from my current position to the rock that was sitting infront of me earlier. When I turned to face my opponent, my jaw dropped. I stood frozen in place when my eyes had set on the enormous canine like creature. I was in complete awe. The size of it was as big as a horse….no it was a bit more bigger than that.  
There was no way in hell I was gonna take it down so easily. I scooted back to get a better sight at the rock beside me. The mutant dog snarled at me as I inched closer to the rock.  
It might have figure out what I was about to do. Within seconds it leaped in the air. I had to react fast; my left in swung in motion directing the rock to be thrown at the monster's face. With luck on my side I hit the target causing the creature to back down and massage its wounded nose with its paw.  
Now was my chance to switch to option 1.  
I stumbled as I begin to run but soon felt myself regaining the feeling back in my legs again. I ran as fast as I ever had in my life. It felt like I was barely touching the ground. A quick glance from behind and the creature was out of my sight. I had two answers to what could lead to this impossible equation. Either I had outrun it or it was waiting for me up ahead. I skid to a stop and fell directly on my butt when I saw another horrifying sight. Another one of the same beast I encounter early was standing before me but only a different color; growling ferociously. I tried to go back to the way I came from but found another oversized canine in my way. This one had a distinctive sand color fur. They began to circle around me. The only option that was left for me was number 2; And I was willing to wait for that to happen.  
I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I were in another place. As I waited for their bare to teeth to dig into my skin, I notice something was off. Why haven't they attacked yet? I snapped one eye open and saw a tall built figure standing in front of me. I recognize him from earlier.

"Jacob?" It was the only thing I could get out. I don't know I was relieved to see him here.

"Momo! Are you okay?" Bella came up from behind to help me off my feet. Edward was right behind her. What are they doing here? Don't they see these humongous things right infront of us?!

"Relax Momo, everything is fine." Edward reassure me.

"Relax? Relax?! How can I relax when these mutant—"

"They're werewolves and they're with me." Jacob finally spoke up.

With him? Are these his pets?! Edward must have found my thoughts amusing because he began to chuckle at the precise moment I asked the question. Before I could make ask a question to clear all of this confusion up, a tall dark skinned girl approach us rubbing her noes.

" Ugh, damn parasite! Socked me good in the--" She stopped in mid sentence when her eyes laid upon mine. "You!" She immediately rushed passed the other werewolves and leaped in the air for an attack.

Everything happen so fast. I was shock to have every vivid detail down. The memories of the girl lounging after me, Jacob pushing her away, an arguement between the two and now this. Jacob and the girl were a feet away from Edward, Bella and me. The "Werewolves" sat paitently infront of us waiting for the next command to be deliver by their"pack leader". Out of all the things I could have been focusing on, my eyes stay focus on Jacob. I never really notice how....handsome he is. Compare to Edward, it was a no brainer. Edward was definitely the hottest. When I realize the embarrassing thing I just said my eyes wandered over to him. From the corner of my eyes I could see him trying to hold back his smile. I bit my bottom lip cursing his ability to read minds. To distract myself from think about his"hotness" my mind focus back on the two who look like they have come to an agreement. Jacob walked away from the girl and came up to me.

"I'm sorry about my friend. She's new to our pack."

I leaned to the side to see the girl walking towards the group now. She had a sheepish look on her face; she probably feels bad for making a meal out of me.

" Yea yea. The name is Syd. Sorry I almost attacked you bloodsucker, I thought you were--well _one of them_"

"One of them? You mean a vampire? I am not a vampire!"

"My sniffer tells me different skinny"

"That's enough Syd." Jacob finally said as he walk to my side. "Let me take you home."

"I think I'm capable of going by myself." I was not some damsel in placed a hand on my shoulder. His cold skin gave me chills.

"Even if you tell him no countless times, he's not gonna listen. You might wanna trust me on this one." He used his index finger to point to his mind.

"Look, all of this stuff is...way to freaky for me to stay. I'm going home _by myself_ " I emphasize the last two words.I started to walk away from the crowd til **she** blocked my path.

"Excuse me.....Excuse me!"

"Sydeny let her through", Jacob ordered. She didn't move as if the words had n effect. I felt her cold eyes glaring at me. Some hint of hatred were in them. I've done nothing wrong to recieve the look yet she treat as if I had killed someone and she had witness it.

"How can we let this little parasite go. For all we know she could be the one behind the killings!"

"I haven't done anything! I just got here anyways!"

"So its just coincidence that people are missing the minute you moved here?!"

"Maybe it is! And why do you keep calling me these names! You make it sound like I'm sort of monster!"

"Thats because you are one!"

"Enough!" I heard Jacob's voice echoed throughout the forest. He grabbed my wrist and directed me to get behind him. He had a fierce look as if he was ready to attack if Syd stepped out of line.

"I dont understand why you're standing up for her Jacob. She's one of _them_.

It was a few seconds later before he spoke again. His face was twisted in way that he look uncormfortable.

"Its....complicated"

Edward seem to know what was up since he was the only one chuckling.

"Edward?" bella was just as confused as I was. "Jake? Whats going on?"

I peered around from his towering body to get a good look at his expression. I must have been imagining things because from where I stand it looks like he was blushing.

"Should I tell her? I mean she's gonna have to find out sooner or lat--"

"Shut it leech!"

The sand colored wolf nudged against Syd. I'm guessing he was suggesting her to back down. Her face soften up once their eyes met. Jacob turned his attention back to me. He pursed his lips.

"What?" I probably sounded rude. I was caught off guard when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"HEY! Put me down! What are you doing?! Aren't you guys gonna do something?! He's kidnappaing me!" I screamed out to Edward and Bella who seem to be enjoying this.

" You're in no danger Momo just calm down" Edward reassured me. His velvet voice made it easier for me to calm down...just a bit. I stuck my bottom lip out and began to pout as the tall bulking man carried me away


	6. Secret Hangout

After a few minutes of kicking and threatening Jacob, we were at my house. Of course Ashely had a load of questions waiting for me when I had suddenly disappeared. Jacob simply explain to her that I decided to go for a walk around town and got lost. He found and help me find my way back home. Of course Ashely fell for the lie. Either it wa sbecause Jacob pulled it off so well or she was doing that thing she does when she meet "hot" guys. Pft whatever. Jacob left after he and Ashely exchanged a few words. But before he left, he told me to meet him back at the diner around to also bring a swim suit. A swim suit? What the hell? Does he really expect me to actually do what he says right after he kidnapped me? Oh not to mention how I was almost eaten alive by his "pack". Everything that happen today was too much for me. I plopped down on the couch and took a nap.

I woke up around 9:30 a.m. I always have a habit of doing that. Took a quick shower, ate whatever I could find in the fridge for breakfast and started to look through my bags to see if I had actualy brought a swim suit with me. I'm a good swimmer but I stopped swimming around the beginning of middle school when this blonde bitch pushed me into the pool on purpose. I was wearing my school uniform at the time. The heavy clothes made me struggle to stay up. Yea I almost drown but the worst part was that all the guys who were there saw right through my shirt....I wasnt wearing a bra. Reliving the nightmare made me think twice about whetehr or not I should bring a swimsuit. Obviously where jacob wnats to take me involves water and possibly swimming. I emptied my bag and found no swim suit. Damn. I heard a knock at my door and saw Ashely in the door way. She had a plastic bag in her hands and smirk on her face. She tossed the bag to me.

"He's taking you to this hangout called La Push. You'll love it."

La Push? Sounds fancy. Is it a beach or something? I opened the bag to find a yellow 2-piece bikini set. I glared at her.

"You know I hate exposing my body"

"Come on Momo. Trust me, you'll look great in it" She walked way with a happy expression on her face. Is she trying to set me up? I looked at the swimsuit so more and sighed. Its better than nothing....yea its definitely betetr than nothing. I put the swim suit on as well as a balck tank top and beige shorts. I plan to keep the shorts on when I go swimmimg.

I met up with Jacob at teh diner like he told me to. He had a hug grin on his face. Like something a child would have when they're excited to be going to an amusment park. He started to walk and I followed right beside him.

"I know where you're taking me."

His grin grew a bit smaller. "Your cousin has a big mouth"

"So Ive been told. Is there a purpose to taking me there?"

"Hmmm not really. I thought that maybe we could talk."

He shrugged.

"The last time someone wanted to talk to me, he called me a vampire."

"well if you were a vampire you wouldnt be going to the place I was taking."

"Why?" My voice made me sound curious.

"I'll explain when we get there"

Must've been something important or big since he couldnt tell me right at that moment. It didnt take a long time like I thought I would. Probably because Jacob and I ran like most of the way there. I question how he could catch up with me. One minute he's like nearly beside me then the next he's infront of me. I put the thought beside once he showed me the beautiful hangout.

"Yea, it actually looks nice since the sun is out. Happens like every blue moon" he joked.

to the side. Jacob yelled behind me to wait for him. I couldnt wait long; I immediately dived into the water once my feet couldnt touch the sand. Being underwater felt like I could drown all my stress and worries awat. Like I wrapped in a cool wet blanket.I stayedunder for 2 minutes and came back up for oxygen. I brushed my hair back out of my face to see where I was. I was breathing heavily for air.

"If I'm a vampire, i shouldnt be able to need air to breathe." In fact, where's Jacob, he's suppose to explain to me about this place and the whole situation with the vampires. I looked around for him and found half of his face above the surface. Apparently he was thinking hard about something cause he looked a bit....nervous. I guess thats the word for it.

" Yo! Aren'tchu suppose to be explaining something to me?" i yelled. He lifted himself above the water. We both walked back to the beach and sat where we left our clothing at. I hate the sand sometimes. I dont like how it feels on my wet skin. I felt dirty. I started to brush the sand off my legs til I saw, from the corner of my eye, that Jacob was staring at me.

"So.....?" I said to get his attention.

"Oh right. Well......the bloodsuckers aren't allow to set foot on our land"

"Your land?"

"To put it simple, La Push and everything beyond it is our land."

"Is there anymore rules I should know of, Prof. Jacob?"

He snickered at the fact that I was trying to be funny. "Yea. They can't bite a human. That includes turning them into leeches like themselves." That explains why Edward and family haven't been "feasting" upon all the people here. A sudden thought ran through my head. Something about what Syd said bothered me.

"Syd....She said....I am one of them. I'm a vampire. I shouldnt be here if thats the case."

" She's wrong. You can't be one of them. You don't have the same smell as them, nor do sparkle like a crystal ball in the sunlight." He leans in closer to get a better look at my eyes. Youre eyes aren't the color as theirs."

I couldnt help but look away. I felt all the blood rushing to my cheeks. Jacob pulled away as well. He rubbed his hair in frustration. Well...now that I notice Jacob does seem....actually cute. Especially when he's looking so frustrated and nervous. I cleared my throat and he looked at me once again.

"If not I'm not a vampire, then how come i run so fast? Why am I unusually strong? Why...why do I have this strange gift?"

"I....dont have an answer for that. Those are some of the qualities of a vampire. But since you dont smell like them....I dont know."

"What if I am one? Wont you get in trouble?"

He stared off into the sky for a moment...then looked back at me with a smile.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep this our little secret."


End file.
